


General Hospital 2020

by Selena99 (orphan_account)



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Selena99
Summary: This is a book where I rewrote GH since it came back from May. I added scenes where I think it is important to make the character grow more or to stop rewriting history. I will try to fix the history that was ruined. I change some of the new characters to have history on our side. I am adding new story plots so we can have new things to look forward to.Keep checking the chapters. I might be changing some of it to make sense.
Relationships: Carly Benson/Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan/Elizabeth Webber, Patrick Drake/Robin Scorpio, Robert "Franco" Frank/Elizabeth Webber, Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. August 4, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the scenes from the show were good so I left them.  
> I change some of the scenes to add drama or to make it make sense.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 4, 2020- Sam and Alexis discuss Julian, Jason makes a big choice, and Carly tries to reassure Sonny. Brook Lynn and Olivia and Ned. Valentin and Martin talk about stocks. Cyrus, Jordan, and Monica. Sam and Jason meet in a room. Jason and Elizabeth chat on the roof. Nelle and Nina. Nighttime of August 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/a3JdNlX3JZI - Night Shift 1.03 Elizabeth, Jason, and Jake. (Flash Back)

**0:00-5:00**

_Sam comes flying into Alexis’s._

“Mom you won’t believe what happened in court today!” Sam screamed.

“What’s wrong?” Alexis said as she rubs her cheat.

“I slapped Julian. You should have heard him Mom.” Sam blurted.

_Brook Lynn with Valentin._

“You won’t win against my family! I will find a way to fix this!”Brook Lynn said and storm out from the Metro Court.

Valentin walk over to Martin.

_At the hospital._

“Dr. Quartermaine, think about it, I could do wonders for this place.” Cyrus said.

Jordan walked in.

_Nelle storming into Nina’s office with her necklace in hand._

“What the hell did you do?” Nelle screamed at Nina.

Nina look at her smug and her necklace fell.

_Martin and Valentin are at the bar in the Metro Court._

“So, you have Dr. Maya Ward’s 6.5%, Oscar’s 6.5%, Alice Gunderson’s 5%, and Brook Lynn’s 6.5%. I look up Jacob Martin Morgan-Webber. Well…” Martin whispered.

_Carly arrives in the kitchen in her house._

“Hey, court was amazing. What’s wrong?” Carly spoke.

“It’s Mike… It’s not good.” Jason said.

Intro…

**5:00-11:00**

_Brook Lynn stomp into the formal living room where her father and Olivia are._

“Dad, I have something to tell you.” Brook Lynn stated.

“Not now Brook Lynn.” Ned replied.

_Martin and Valentin are at the bar in the Metro Court._

“What about Jacob’s shares?” Valentin asked.

“You were right. Mrs. Webber-Baldwin doesn’t have the voting proxy. I look into it. It isn’t his father, but his cousin… Michael. So that wasn’t a go. I wish we had Skye’s 18%. Who do we have left?” Martin countered.

_Alexis’s house. Alexis sitting on her couch and Sam is walking around._

“Sam, you shouldn’t have slap him. You are on parole. What if your P.O. was around?” Alexis asked.

“He just got me so mad. He won’t give me an answer!” Sam assumed.

“And slapping him was your answer! Sam you have two kids to think about! Why would you do anything to jeopardize your parole?” Alexis said.

_Nina’s Office_

“I just told the truth.” Nina said.

“Your truth or your boyfriend’s truth?”

“Jax has nothing to do with this. The way you act is what cause this.”

“I trust you!” Nelle said as her necklace hang in her hands.

“Well, Nelle maybe you should have thought about why I was willing to testify.”

“Carly put you up to this.”

“And why would Carly do that? You have done damage to me and my family!”

“I never hurt Charlotte! I just want my son!”

_Hospital_

Elizabeth walk toward Monica and Jordan watches.

“Dr. Quartermaine, you are need in your office.” Elizabeth said.

“Okay, Elizabeth. We don’t need your help.” Monica said.

Jordan walks to Cyrus.

_Sonny’s kitchen_

“I am thinking about putting in the feed tube.” Sonny said.

“If you think this is what you need to do then we do it.” Carly said.

**11:00-15:20**

_Sonny’s kitchen_

“I need to make the calls then.” Sonny said as he left the room.

“Jason, do you think this is a good idea?”

_Quartermaine’s_

“I can come back if you want.” Brook Lynn said.

“No, Brookie stay. I will go.” Olivia said.

“Was it me?”

“No, it was me.” Ned said.

_Alexis’s_

“You’re taking his side!”

“I am not taking his side. Sam, you cannot act this way! Do you want your father in your life or not? You need to get facts before reacting. This is why your in the situation that you are in and last time your father acting this insane was when your Aunt Olivia was blackmailing him.”

“You think Nelle is blackmailing him?”

“Oh no, I know she is. Julian won’t do this to Lucas. He loves his children and grandchildren. He probably worried that Nelle will go after Leo, Avery, Danny, and Scout.”

“Mom, why do you have to make sense? We could have protected the kids! He is doing this to save himself.”

“Why do you believe the worst in him? You give everyone but Julian and Elizabeth the benefit of the doubt. You need to grow up!” Alexis said.

_Sonny’s kitchen_

“This is his choice on what he needs to do.”

“I know and I will support him.”

“Carly, we need to talk.”

_Nina’s office_

“You know Carly is after me!”

“Don’t.”

“You know what you are just spoiled rich girl who got away with everything! You stole Ava’s baby from her right after she gave birth!”

“I paid for my crime just like you.”

**15:20-22:46**

_Nina’s Office_

“Oh please.”

“You know what if everyone is stabbing you in the back then maybe you are the problem.”

_Hospital_

“You are playing a dangerous game here. Going after Jason Morgan’s mother. What are you trying?” Jordan said.

“I was just telling Dr. Quartermaine that I just wanted to contribute to the community.” Cyrus said.

_Near Monica’s Office at GH_

“Monica, what you just did was dangerous! Cyrus Renault already got Tagger killed and kidnapped Cameron and his friend. I know its hard but trust me. Jason will be upset if you go out your way to bait him. He wanted to talk to you because of Jason and yours connect to this hospital.”

“I know it hard to see him walking around like he owns the place.”

“I won’t tell Jason about this, but if he come near you again… Tell Jason.”

_Sonny’s Kitchen_

“I realize I never updated my POA or have a DNR.” Jason said.

“You don’t have DNR.” Carly said.

“No, and I first wanted you to know that my POA is Elizabeth.”

“How long?”

“She been it since January 2000. I was still mad at you and Sonny. I never wanted Emily and Lila to go through that again.”

“Why not Sam?”

“Honestly, when Diane asked me who I wanted… Elizabeth came to mind. She saves me in 1999 and knew what to do about our business. I was the one who didn’t want her and the kids to be in danger.”

“Why are you telling me?”

“I don’t want Sam to know it’s Elizabeth just yet. Elizabeth dealing with a lot and I don’t need Sam going after her again. When Sam finds out, I will let her think it’s because Jake is the oldest.”

“You don’t think Sam will let you die.”

“Yes, and I know Elizabeth will do what is best for both Danny and Jake. Not just for her and Jake.”

“I will stand by Muffin.”

Carly and Jason hug.

_Elizabeth walking to the nurse desk when her phone rang._

Jason M.: Can we meet? Say 10 minutes 

Elizabeth: GH’s Roof. 

_Quartermaine’s_

“Are you okay dad?”

“No, I did what your great-grandfather did. Put business before family.”

“I’m sure Aunt Liv will forgive you. She like Ma you know.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“What’s going on?”

“I have been neglecting her. Just like I did with your mother and you.”

“You weren’t the worst dad.”

“This is why your mother and I divorced…”

_Nina’s Office_

“I have problems. My only problem is Carly!”

“That’s your problem! Everything you do is about Carly! Nelle you need help!”

“No, I don’t and you’re just a liar!” In the moment, Nelle flash her necklace in her hand. Nina bend at the same time to get hers.

“No, Nelle you are.”

“I thought you were different!”

Nelle walks out of Nina’s office.

_Hospital_

“I have nothing to worried about. I have a secret weapon.” Cyrus said to Jordan.

“What’s do you want?”

“I want the hospital and your going to help me.”

_GH’s Roof_

Elizabeth walks in and see Jason just looking at the sunset. 

A flash back shows Jason holding their son on _Night Shift._

Jason turns and hold out his hand to her.

**22:46-27:09**

_GH’s Roof_

Elizabeth gave Jason a hug.

“Thank you for warning me about the guards and giving me guards I know already. Franco isn’t to please especially since I told him we need to move back into the old house. I don’t know how much of Franco I can handler. I mean I feel I am settling. The boys can feel it. Sorry.”

Jason said while a flashback shows them in 1999 where he said I like listening to you rant.

“So…”

“I asked to see you first to see how you are doing then to ask you something.”

“Okay...” Elizabeth said smiling to him.

“You’re still my POA, but Sam can’t know yet. And I have a DNR.”

“I understand. You can trust me Jase.”

“I know Lizabeth… I know,” Jason said as he hugs her.

“We have too much history for anyone to take us down. Many have tried and failed.”

“You and I are best friends for life.”

“Is there anything else you need?”

“Carly and I found out that Sonny wants Mike to get the feeding tube.”

“Oh Jase, you know that it will make Mike unhappy right. Do you or Carly need me to talk to Sonny?”

“No, we want him to come to that himself. But if he asks…”

“I will tell him the truth. Mike is a father-figure for me. I had him in my life since I was 15 or 16 working at Kelly’s.”

“Yeah, he means a lot to us. It going to be hard when its times.”

“We will help each other through it. You should tell Sam that someone else is your DNR.”

“I will.”

“I should get going. I have to practice with the other nurse for the Ball and for my own performance.”

“Performance? I know Cam, Joss, Kristian, and Trina are performing… What did Lucy promise you?”

“I don’t have to be in the final of the show, and she won’t ask me if Aiden going to perform.”

Elizabeth walks to the door and turn around.

“See ya later?”

Jason smile.

“See you later.”

**27:09-31:55**

_Quartermaine’s_

“You know kid. Your mother and I divorced because my sense of duty to the company. I felt I owes the family to do the best I can.”

“It would be nice if someone swooped in to take over.”

Ned chuckles “Yeah, it would…”

Olivia walks into the room.

“I’m going to head up. Goodnight daddy and Auntie Liv.” Giving both of them hugs and kisses on their cheek.

“Brook, what did you want to talk about?”

“Nothing important. I will tell you in the morning.”

_Donna’s Room_

Same in the show with Sonny talking to Donna.

_Alexis’s place_

“Mom, how’s Neil?” 

“We are not changing the subject Sam. You do this all the time. Sam, when are you going to stop having moment of weakness? This is your life and your children’s life! Get your life in order before you ask me about my personal life and apologize to your sisters. Molly for trying to fight her battle and getting involved when you didn’t have too. And Kristian for making her feel it her fault that you went to jail. It was your choice.”

Sam check her phone to see that Jason wants to meet her.

“I have to go.”

_Hospital_

“Monica, I came as soon as I can.”

“Mr. Renault was here Laura asking me to back him. You need to see Michael and Ned or one of them now. Both should be home right now.”

_Sonny’s Kitchen_

Sonny walks into the room and take Carly hand.

“I am going for it. Tomorrow Dad going to get the feeding tube.”

**31:55-37:05**

_Room in GH_

Sam walks in to see Jason.

“Hey, I thought we couldn’t see each other.”

“We can’t. I need to tell you something.”

_Metro Court Bar_

“Martin, I know someone who will be more willing to do so. My dear step-niece Samantha needs something that I could fix for her.”

“And that is…”

“Her parole… The 25.5% of her voting proxy will be mine.”

_Quartermaine’s_

“I am so sorry Liv that I made you feel like you’re not my priority in my life.”

“I know. It just getting hard with Dante and now Lulu moving on and the kids really like her new boyfriend. I am scared that they will forget about Dante.”

“Oh Honey…”

As they hug, the front door rang.

“Hi, did I get you in a bad time?”

“No, not at all. Come in Laura.”

“Renault is trying to get the hospital and the board might vote in favour with him. I was wondering if ELQ would….”

“Of course, we will. We just need to hold a shareholder meeting and we will vote. We just need to know who has some of our stock.”

_Room in GH_

“I needed to tell you I pick my POA and it isn’t you. Carly knows in order if something happens. My POA will have my DNR.”

“Why not me?”

“I don’t want you have responsible for it and Danny get upset with your choice.”

“Oh, I guess that it… I got to go and get the kids from Monica’s.”

Sam walks out of the room leaving Jason.

Elizabeth was walking by and see Jason holding on to the counter. She goes in and rub his back.

“She will understand that you love her too much to make that choice.”

**37:05-38:09**

_Secret Location_

“Are you sure they will wake up? I been planning this for years.”

The camera shows us. Rooms marking with:

**M.S.C. O.N.Q. E.B.Q. S.A. A.J.Q. C.B. G.J. J.N.W. D.A. L.K.J. J.N.W. S.S. A.C. V.C. K.W. C.Z.C. C.M.**

“The first set did.”

** Next time on GH: **

Sonny is torn and talk to an old friend.

Valentin has an offer for Sam

Alexis and Neil talked.

Julian seek out Lucas

Nelle insists on seeing Wiley.

Carly and Jason are worried.

Brook Lynn try to tell Olivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who in those rooms?  
> Who are the duo who are talking about the rooms?  
> I got inspired by the Days of Our Lives storyline like this!


	2. August 5th, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 5th, 2020- Valentin aids Nelle and makes Sam a proposal. Neil and Diane stop by Alexis. Sonny is torn and talk to a friend. Julian seeks out Lucas. Carly and Jason are worried. Brook Lynn tries to tell Olivia. The whole day of August 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willow and Michael are a very boring couple. I will try to fix them later on.   
> I love Sonny and Elizabeth scene. Fun fact: Since 1999, Sonny and Elizabeth started to be friends, she helps him when Carly lost their child back in the day. They have always been close until 2010- to now. I will try to get it back because Elizabeth knew she could always count on Sonny and Jason.   
> I am trying to get Carly reform in that what the writers and GH wants us to believe. To do so, she would have to be nice to Elizabeth to a point.

**0:00-5:00**

_Sonny’s House_

First half of Sonny’s dream from the show.

_Metro Court_

“Yeah, mom I will see you later,” Sam said.

Neil walks up to Sam.

_Quartermaine’s Mansion_

“Where is she?” Willow asked.

“I don’t know, but she late,”

_Alexis’s Place_

“You should have seen her Alexis!”

“It was that bad Diane.”

_Leo’s Room_

“Hey, Aunt Liv? You have a second.” Brook Lynn asked.

_Nelle’s outside of Metro Court_

“Don’t worry Wiley soon it will be you and me.”

_Lucas’s Place_

There is a knock on the door. Lucas open it to see Julian

Intro

**5:00-11:00**

_Sonny’s Bedroom_

The second half of Sonny’s dream from the show

_Leo’s Room_

Brook notices Liv crying.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m thinking about how Leo doesn’t really remember Dante and Lucas and Sam don’t even come by and see him.”

“He has me, Julian, Dad, Michael…”

“You and Dante had each other. Leo has no one. Sonny doesn’t even let Avery come by to play with Leo. They are the same age too.”

“I never thought about that… Uncle Sonny really doesn’t let Avery get to know Lucas, Julian, and Leo, does he?”

_Metro Court_

Sam confronts Neil about ghosting her mother.

_Alexis’s Place_

Alexis admits she misses practicing the law.

“I need to pick up the pieces of my life,” Alexis said while she rubs her chest.

Diana tells her she wonders where things stand with her and Neil.

“Oh, there is no Neil and I.”

_Outside of the Metro Court_

Nelle and Valentin meet up and it is the same from the show.

**11:00-15:20**

_Metro Court_

Sam blasts Neil. Then storm out.

_Sonny’s Place_

Sonny gets walking up by Carly who has Donna in her arms. Sonny tells her about his dream and believing he is doing the right thing.

_Alexis’s Place_

Diane and Alexis scenes in the show with Neil at the door.

_Sonny’s Place_

Sonny gets a call from Dr. Knox; he tells Carly today is when the tube going in.

_Quartermaine’s_

Willow and Michael being boring. (Can’t think of how to make their scene fun.)

_Lucas’s_

“I know I am the last person you want to see, but I want to explain,” Julian said.

“Explain what?” Lucas said.

“Why I married Nelle…”

**15:20-22:46**

_Sonny’s Place_

Jason finds Carly in the bedroom. Carly show him about feeding tubes.

“Please talk to Sonny Jason!” Carly said.

_Metro Court_

Sam comes back to meet with Valentin. Valentin tries to acquire her children’s shares. She refuses to sell them. He said he will be borrowing the voting proxy.

_Quartermaine’s_

Nelle shows up and it is the same from the show.

_Lucas’s_

“I knew for while that Wiley was Michael’s. Brad told me. At first, I told him to tell you then I told him I would keep the secret. I don’t know why I did. I did try to get Brad to tell you and get rid of Brad in order for Wiley to go back home. I was the one who messes with the car. I only thought Brad would be in the car. I wanted you to know before I go to the police.”

“This is what Nelle has on you?”

_Leo’s Room_

“I know I should be thankful that Dante is safe and sound… But I need to see him or hear him. I know your father tried to understand, but it hard. With Lulu moving on, I should…”

“It’s hard because it was the four of us and you and Dante were always a team.”

“Right. I have you, your father, and Leo. Now, I feel like your father and I are fighting and we have to perform together at the Nurse Ball…”

_Hospital’s_

Same on the show, Elizabeth runs into Mike and Sonny. The doctor and nurse take Mike to get ready.

_Quartermaine’s_

Nelle put the tracking in the kangaroo and outside look at the fake passports Valentin gave her.

_Metro Court_

Valentin explains he is offering to help her with her parole restrictions.

**22:46-27:09**

_Alexis’s Place_

“I’m going to go,” Diane said. “Call me…” to Alexis

Alexis and Neil sit on the couch.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you lost your job?” Neil said.

_Metro Court_

Sam asks if there a catch. Valentin asks her to think about it.

_Hospital’s_

Felix and Sonny scene just like the show.

_Lucas’s_

“Yes, and Brook Lynn knows too. At least I could have help Brook Lynn out of her contact but Valentin ruin that.”

“Why are you telling me?”

“I going to tell the police… Nelle is up to something. I don’t know what, but she is. She has dealt with Valentin.”

**27:09-31:55**

_Leo’s Room_

“I’m sure you and Dad will be fine.” As Brook Lynn walks to the door.

“Brookie, you wanted to tell me something?”

“It’s not important.”

_Hospital_

Elizabeth and Sonny talk from the show.

Sonny telling Carly and Jason changes his mind.

Sonny walks away.

“Thank you, Elizabeth,” Carly said as she gave Elizabeth’s hand a squeeze.

Jason gave Elizabeth a kiss on her forehead.

**31:55-37:05**

_Quartermaine’s_

“Hi, my grandmother told me to call you if we are in trouble,” Brook said on the phone.

_Lucas’s Place_

“I want to come with you. I am not pressing charges on you for the car accident, but you will tell Valerie everything about Nelle and Valentin.”

Both leave the place.

_Alexis’s_

Neil gives Alexis the DVD and ask her why she never told him about her job.

Everything is the same from the scenes they had.

_Mike’s Hospital Room_

Sonny and Mike scene from the show.

**37:05-38:09**

_Geneva_

Showing the building then a room door. Show in the mirror Dante doing push up.

** Next time on GH: **

Dante tells his doctor there is a ticking time bomb in his head.

Maxi informs Lucy that something momentous is about to happen

Kristian and Molly tells their mom she has to come to the Nurse Ball

TJ informs Curtis that he turned them down

Cyrus meets Brando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Brook Lynn talking to?


	3. August 6, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 6, 2020- Valentin brings Brook Lynn into Deception. Sam and Carly chat. The Davis ladies meet. TJ and Curtis. Cyrus meets Brando. Elizabeth, Cam, Jake, and Aiden are eating dinner at GH. Jason hit roadblock. Dante is determined to stay in the hospital. Afternoon-night of August 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameron is going to be 17 in grade 12.   
> Jake is going to be 15 in grade 10  
> Aiden is going to be 10 in grade 5  
> I am bringing back Dr. Tom Hardy just because we don't need more new characters.

**0:00-5:00**

_Geneva_

Dante is doing push-up.

Flashback to his conditioning to complete the mission

_Metro Court_

Sam thanks Carly for seeing her.

_GH Nurse Desk_

“Well, this is a nice surprise!” Elizabeth said to her boys.

_Deception_

Lucy, Maxie, and Sasha talk about and looking at Sasha’s photoshoot proofs to figure out which one to launch. Valentin walks in. Same from the show.

_Bike Shop_

Lulu picks up her car from Brando. Cyrus enters

_GH Hallway_

“There you are! You are a hard man to find.” Curtis said to TJ

_Courthouse_

“Well, well, well… I was hoping to run into you.” Chase said to Jason.

_Alexis’s house_

“Mom, where is Scout’s favourite toy.” Molly and Kristian yelled.

**5:00-11:00**

_Metro Court_

“Could you tell me who Jason chose to be his POA?” Sam asked

“Sam…”

“If it was you or Sonny, you would tell me right away.”

“Sam this is Jason’s choice. I won’t say anything about it. If he wanted, you to know. He would have told you.”

_Alexis’s House_

Danny and Scout are sleeping upstairs while Molly, Kristian, and Alexis talk about what happened at the clothing drive. Kristian feels she has nothing to say sorry about. Molly agreed.

_GH Hallway_

Same from the show with:

“Sorry, I have to scrub in with Dr. Quartermaine.”

TJ talks about how nice that Monica is taking him under her wing.

_GH Nurse Desk_

“We came to ask you for a dinner date,” Aiden said.

“Yeah, Mom you been working hard, and we haven’t had a dinner just the four of us,” Jake said.

“What do you say?” Cameron said to Elizabeth.

_Deception_

“Sasha is a pretty face…”

Same scene from the show where Valentin tells them that BLQ is joining them.

**11:00-15:20**

_Bike Shop_

“Brando, this is the man who is suspected in the shooting of Carly and you, Sonny and your Uncle Mike, and the one that my mother was shot in,” Lulu said.

The rest of this scene with Lulu is the same from the show.

_Geneva_

Dante is visited by his doctor. (I pick a character who already has history on the show. Same new actor Christopher Cousins) Dr. Tom Hardy Sr. who is concerned that he’s not engaging his therapy. Chat is the same as the show.

_Deception_

Maxie disagrees and they bicker. Same from the show. Lucy drags Maxie out of the room.

_GH_

Lulu is asking the board to give her time to ask her brother to back to the hospital.

_Courthouse_

Scenes between Chase and Jason from the show.

**15:20-22:46**

_Geneva_

Dante telling Tom that it okay since he can’t control his own actions. The scenes are the same.

_GH Café_

Elizabeth and the boys are having lunch.

Cameron tells her, he isn’t sure he likes Trina or is it because of the trauma they been through. Elizabeth talks about her rape to the boys saying that she hopes Cameron doesn’t do what she did. Using Lucky as her safety blanket. She asks him to go back to therapy with her friend Dr. Lainey Winter. (Bringing back Lainey who is a minor character)

_Deception_

Maxie and Lucy chat like the show.

She goes in to agree with Valentin and it is the same from the show.

_Bike Shop_

Same scenes from the show between Cyrus and Brando

_GH Hallway_

Curtis and TJ chat about Jordan like the show.

_Courthouse_

Same from the show with Chase and Jason.

_Alexis’s house_

Molly and Kristian ask their mom why everyone makes excuses for Sam?

Alexis explains Sam past from before she came to Port Charles to now.

Including what she did to Elizabeth, Cameron, and Jake.

_Geneva_

Tom tells him that he can win against his PTSD. Talk about Dr. Rick Webber’s PTSD and Elizabeth’s PTSD how both got through it. (Tom knows that Dante was married to Rick’s adopted granddaughter Lulu and knows that Dante knows her niece)

_Courthouse_

Chase and Jason scenes from the show.

Jordan shows up.

**22:46-27:09**

_GH Café_

Jake asks his mom about his voting stock. Elizabeth told him Michael has it.

Aiden tells her about Franco’s weird behaviour.

Elizabeth says goodbye to her boys.

_Metro Court_

Sam’s scene from the show is the same without the Carly being Jason’s POA.

_Bike Shop_

Cyrus talks about a proposition to Brando like the show.

_GH Hallway_

Curtis and TJ are still talking about Jordan. Curtis left to find Jordan.

_Courthouse_

Jordan, Chase, and Jason scenes from the show

_Alexis’s house_

Molly and Kristian are upset and talk it out with Alexis.

“Why the hell are they always matching in those ridiculous black outfits? Why do you and Monica encourage?”

“They are truly looking like idiots in those outfits. Sam hasn’t changed. She is just better at hiding it. Mom, she went after Brando because he wanted me not her!”

_GH_

Maxie walks into GH, going to her doctor appointment. 

**27:09-31:55**

_Geneva_

Tom refuses to give up on him. Same scenes from the show.

_Bike Shop_

Brando turns down Cyrus.

_Outside of Monica’s office GH_

Cameron, Jake, and Aiden drop off dinner to Monica.

_Courthouse_

Jordan left after talking to Jason.

Curtis talking to Chase

Everything the same from the show.

_Bike Shop_

Jason comes to pick up his bike and he and Brando chat like the show.

**31:55-37:05**

_Metro Court_

Same from the show with Carly, Sam, Brook Lynn, Peter, and Valentin. Expect Sam is more upset about Drew and worried about Maxie.

_Cyrus’s place_

Same scenes from the show where Jordan and Cyrus talk.

_Roadside_

Jason falls off the bike and is on the ground.

**37:05-38:09**

_Cameron’s car_

Cameron is driving while Jake sitting next to him. Aiden is in the back.

They are joking around until Aiden asks what that.

_Cyrus’s Place_

Cyrus’s right-hand man tells him everything is going right. Same from the show.

_Roadside_

Jason on the road. A car stops in front of him.

** On the Next General Hospital **

Cyrus threatens Jordan

Sonny knows Mike is getting close to the end.

Medics attend to Jason

Sam upset and does something.

Kristian and Molly talk to Alexis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who found Jason?   
> What did Aiden see?  
> Is Kristian and Molly right about Sam?


	4. August 7,2020- Sneak Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a sneak peek of this episode... I am very proud at the first '5 minutes'

**0:00-5:00**

Cameron, Jake, and Aiden ran to Jason.

“Dad!”

“Aiden call 911”

“Curtis, I got to go. Car accident”

“Jake, I need you to stand back. I need to check him.”

“General Hospital ER, Nurse Webber speaking.”

“Page Monica now!”

“Sons, I need you to stand back.”

“No, that’s my dad!”

“Finn, I need you to call in Griffin and Lucas now!”

“Elizabeth what’s wrong?”

Chase tells the boys to go with Jason that Valerie will bring the car.

“Portia, … What! Okay, I’m on my way.”

Peter notices Carly freaking out and Sam trying to figure out and offer to take them to GH.

“Elizabeth what’s wrong? Jason has been in an accident. The boys found him.”

Intro…


	5. August 7, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 7, 2020- Cyrus reminds Jordan who works to who. Anna pushes Robert. Sonny knows it getting close to the end. Sam upset. Medics attend to Jason. Molly and Kristian talk to Alexis.

**0:00-5:00**

Cameron, Jake, and Aiden ran to Jason.

“Dad!”

“Aiden call 911”

“Curtis, I got to go. Car accident”

“Jake, I need you to stand back. I need to check him.”

“General Hospital ER, Nurse Webber speaking.”

“Page Monica now!”

“Sons, I need you to stand back.”

“No, that’s my dad!”

“Finn, I need you to call in Griffin and Lucas now!”

“Elizabeth what’s wrong?”

Chase tells the boys to go with Jason that Valerie will bring the car.

“Portia, … What! Okay, I’m on my way.”

Peter notices Carly freaking out and Sam trying to figure out and offer to take them to GH.

“Elizabeth what’s wrong? Jason has been in an accident. The boys found him.”

Intro…

**5:00-11:00**

_Metro Court_

Anna and Robert scenes minus Peter about the article on Holly.

_Alexis’s House_

“I know that you are upset about Sam, but she did change,” Alexis said.

“Hello, slow down Monica… Okay, I will be there.”

“Mom, what’s wrong?”

“I need you two to stay here with the kids. Jason has been in an accident. Sam going to need me when Jason’s POA is revealed.”

_Quartermaine’s_

“Yeah, Mom I will tell them, we will be there now.”

Ned and Brook Lynn were sitting on the couch while Olivia and Willow standing in the back.

“Ned and Brook Lynn, we need to get to the hospital. Jason has been in a car accident and Cameron, Jake, and Aiden were the ones to find him,”

_Car Shop_

Same from the show between Brando and Sonny.

_Cyrus’s Place_

Same from the show between Jordan and Cyrus.

**11:00-15:20**

_General Hospital ER_

Elizabeth and Monica pacing waiting for Jason and the boys, Kevin was with them.

“They should be here in two minutes,” Epiphany said.

_General Hospital Hallway_

Maxie and Lulu scenes. From the show.

_Crash Site_

Chase and Mac talk about what they found. 

_General Hospital ER_

They rush Jason in. Lucas rush to help him with Amy.

The boys ran to their mother and grandmother Monica, and Grandfather Kevin.

Kevin rush the boys to get check themselves and to talk to them about what happened.

Deanna went to Elizabeth to sign the forms.

Carly, Peter, and Sam rush to Monica asking what going on.

Michael, Brook, and Ned came in as well.

Deanna went back to Jason.

“What’s going on?” Maxie asked.

Lulu and Maxie was there too. 

Epiphany screams out “Get the OR ready now for Dr. Jones. Get me Felix and Ashford ready to go in. I need Dr. Cates-Webber on call from New York. Get Griffin Morgan’s’ file.”

Just then Jason’s heart stop.

**15:20-22:46**

_Metro Court_

Same from the show between Robert and Anna.

_Alexis’s Place_

“I wish I was there to see Sam when it is said that Elizabeth is the POA,” Kristian said.

“You know Elizabeth is a really nice person,” Molly said.

_General Hospital_

Lucas was able to get Jason’s heart going.

“Elizabeth, I need to sign the form in order for us to take Jason to do a brain biopsy.”

“Wait, a d*** minute. Jason chose you!” Sam screamed.

Alexis walked in.

“Sam, now isn’t the time!” Monica said.

Elizabeth signs the paperwork.

Sam came up to her and slap her. 

**22:46-27:09**

_Kevin’s Office_

“He going to be okay boys. The best of the best is with him.” Kevin tells the boys.

_Jason’s Dream_

Jason came home in 1991

Jason first scene with Robin, Aubrey Hardy, Simone Hardy, and Tom Hardy in 1992

Jason’s scene from AJ’s wedding 1992.

Brenda, AJ, and Jason from 1993 in December. Saying she their little sister.

Jason and Karen on a date in 1992.

When AJ came back home with Alan, Monica, Lila, and Jason. 1993

Meeting Emily.

Jason and Keesha getting engaged. 1995

Car Accident in 1995.

_GH_

“Sam!” Sonny said.

“First thing, Sam… I know your upset. But you do not ever put your hands on me. Secondly, do not go and do something stupid like you normally do. There is a logical reason Jason would choose me. Think about it.”

“What the hell do you mean? You just doing this! Jason doesn’t want you. He wants me! Stop trying to hurt me!” Sam said.

“I am not hurting you. The only things I have done to you that could hurt you are changing Danny’s DNA test in 2012 for 6 hours and keeping Drew who we thought was Jake Doe. Oh Right. I am sorry that I was apart of the illegal surgery that saves your life.”

“I-

“Shut up Sam for once in your life. I am sorry that Jason and I are friends since 1999. I am sorry that Jason and I dated in 2002 and 2007-2008. I am sorry that Jason and I slept together. I am NOT sorry that our son was born. I am sorry that my having our son cause you to have a ‘moment of weakness’. I am sorry that you slept with my husband in 2007. I am sorry that you and Lucky thought you knew better about the Russian Mob which got my son kidnapped for the second time. I am sorry that I encouraged Jason to get back to you in 2006 and 2012! I am sorry that you are just conniving b**** who believe it your way or the highway! You love to say I couldn’t handle his life well which one of us ran into a cop arm? You and Courtney. Me and Carly, hell you can add Brenda. We aren’t that stupid. Do all of us a favour and shut the hell up for the rest of the time we are here!”

“Elizabeth?” Deanna called her.

“Yes,”

“We need you to sign the form for us to take him into the OR. Jason has too much swelling on his brain. There is a blood cloth on the spot where they remove pieces from his accident 1995. We found an old blood cloth where it looks about nine or ten years old. Did he have any brain injury in 2009?” Griffin asked.

“He got hurt in Mexico when he came from me and Kristian,” Michael said.

“Ok… He didn’t go to the hospital?”

“No, he didn’t want to,” Sam said.

“Okay, I need to get in there,” Griffin said.

“Honestly, I didn’t think you were stupid until now. I give Krissy and Michael a pass on not forcing him to go, but you. What the hell were you thinking?” Carly asked.

_Cyrus’s Place_

Same from the show between Jordan and Cyrus.

**27:09-31:05**

_General Hospital_

“Carly, I…”

“No, Sam! What I want to know is this moment of weakness.” Monica said.

“Walk away now…” Sonny said.

Sonny and Sam left.

Ned went over to Elizabeth.

“You okay?”

“No, I need to call my sister to come. Jason will need her. Monica isn’t allowed in the OR.”

_Jason’s Dream_

Jason waking up from the accident in 1995.

His first meeting with Sonny. 1995

Meeting Carly. 1995

Riding his bike into the Q’s 1995

Holding Michael for the first time.

Meeting Lucky.

Performing emergency tracheotomy on Nikolas.

Meeting Elizabeth for the first time. 1998

GH X-mas Reading in 1999 where Nik and he fought.

Mike and him. 1998

Lifting Robin out from the Nurse Ball.

Bobbie and him. 1999

Saying goodbye to Elizabeth 2000

_General Hospital_

“Monica, why don’t you and I go for a walk?” Bobbie said.

“Okay,”

“Biz, it’s going to be okay,” Terry said to Elizabeth.

_Courthouse_

Chase’s scene from the show.

**31:05-37:05**

_Metro Court_

Same from the show between Anna and Robert.

“Hey, Finn… Okay, I will come and pick the boys up.”

“What happened?”

“Jason was in a car accident and the Webber’s boys found him. Kevin got them to agree to go home with me. Finn will call and give them updates.”

_General Hospital_

Sound alarm from the OR that Jason in.

“Oh, God!” Elizabeth said rush to the room you can watch into the OR.

“Come on Jason!”

Kevin came in holding on to Elizabeth.

They got back the heartbeat.

“Elizabeth, we might have to put him in a coma in order for his body to heal,” Portia tells her.

Finn tells the rest the same thing and Elizabeth signs the form to do so.

_Jason’s dream_

Coming back to PC hugging Elizabeth and Emily. 2001

Marrying Brenda 2002

Elizabeth walking out. 2002

Meeting Courtney 2002

Lila death 2004

Meeting Sam. 2003

Elizabeth being kidnapped. 2002

Meeting Morgan Stone.

Emily and Nikolas’s wedding. 2004

Dancing with Elizabeth in 1999 & 2006

Making love to Elizabeth. 2003

Feeling Cameron’s kick. 2004

Meeting Skye. 2002

Meeting Cameron 2004

**37:05-38:09**

_Jordan’s Office_

Jordan opens her door and sees Curtis waiting for her.

“What do you know about Jason?” Curtis asked.

** On the Next General Hospital **

Ava and Julian

Sam doubts about Brando

Cyrus gets lectured by Lulu

Franco and Nikolas


	6. August 10, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 10, 2020- Willow gets a cryptic warning. Sam does something against the family. Franco is jealous. Ava and Julian.

**0:00-5:00**

_General Hospital_

“Elizabeth, we have need talk…” Sarah Webber said to Elizabeth.

_Metro Court_

Everything the same between Julian and Nelle.

_Quartermaine’s_

Everything the same but with Olivia and Willow.

_Jordan’s Office_

“What do you know about Jason?” Curtis asked.

_General Hospital_

“Elizabeth, what did your sister said?” Monica said.

Intro…

**5:00-11:00**

_Metro Court_

Everything the same from the show between everyone.

_Quartermaine_

The same with Willow only talking about Wiley to Olivia while Olivia act like she cares. Harmony shows up and asking if she was sure about Michael and Wiley.

_General Hospital_

“Jason made it through. I agree for him that his body and mind is weak that he need rest. He will wake up in 24 hours. If he doesn’t, I will not order for him to wake up. He will be okay. Sarah is watching his heart, and everything looks good for now. Monica you can go to ICU to see him.” Elizabeth said.

“I’m going to fill Dad and Sam in.” Michael said.

Elizabeth turns to see Franco was there.

_Jordan’s office_

Everything the same except Curtis never found Jason.

**11:00-15:20**

_Jordan’s Office_

Everything is the same from the show.

_GH’s Hallway_

Sam and Sonny scenes are the same with Sonny warning her to play nice to Elizabeth.

_Quartermaine’s_

Willow and Harmony’s scenes are the same.

_GH_

Everyone left to tell others that Jason will be fine. Leaving Elizabeth and Franco.

“So, Jason going to be okay. Great. I understand that you need to be here and working overtime work out. I don’t understand why the boys are at Anna’s.”

“I did not work overtime. I am Jason’s POA. I had to be here, and the boys were the ones who found him. Anna has been a big part of their lives since 2012. They wanted to be there with her.”

“I get the feeling that your upset.” Franco said.

_Unknown_

“Hi, I have someone about to break her parole at General Hospital… Yes, that is Samantha McCall.”

**15:20-22:46**

_GH_

“I heard all your messages and Franco you have no right to speak to me and my children that way!”

“Look, I just think your not being fair.”

“I don’t want to go to your stupid art thing! It has nothing to do with Ava and Nikolas more to do so with you being okay with your past work which cause me and my children!”

“You can be sanctimonious you know. God I’m thankful we are not really married…”

“What the hell you do you mean not really married?”

_Jordan’s Office_

Everything is the same from the show.

_GH’s Hallway_

Sam and Sonny scenes are the same with Brando and Michael comes and tell them. Sam rush to ICU and ask Monica to leave.

_Quartermaine’s_

Willow and Harmony’s scenes are the same and Harmony left.

**22:46-27:09**

_Jason’s Dream_

Jake’s birth

Jake’s death

Emily’s death

Coming back in 2016

Michael going to jail

Jax and Carly wedding

Jason and Elizabeth after Emily’s death

Jason and Aiden

Jason and Joss

Jason with Brando

_ICU_

Felix tells Sam her PO is here.

“I will take the deal.” Sam said to Valentin on the phone.

_GH_

“You know what if we are not married. Get your stuff and get out of my house!” Elizabeth said while Ned and Michael came to her.

“Elizabeth, let me explain...”

“Explain what! You never told me why you took Aiden and now you aren’t going to tell me about us not being married!”

“Franco, just go and do what she said.” Michael said.

Milo came and told Elizabeth; he will watch him leave.

Elizabeth left to check on Jason before calling the boys.

_GH Hallway_

Brando has the flashback

**27:09-31:55**

_Metro Court_

Ava and Julian scenes is the same, but Julian said that he has something up his sleeve for tomorrow in court.

_GH_

Elizabeth and Nikolas scenes and Elizabeth put Nikolas in FRIENDZONE.

Elizabeth calls Michael to confirmed that he has Jason and Jake’s voting proxy.

_Quartermaine’s_

Ned, Olivia, Willow, and Michael are talking about Jason until Michael got the call from Diane about tomorrow finding out where Wiley will go.

_Jordan’s office_

Finish out their scenes from the show.

_On Their Phones_

Jordan’s Press conference.

**31:55-37:05**

_GH_

“I think it time we found it Steven, Sarah, and Hayden!” Elizabeth said in her phone.

_Quartermaine’s_

“We have the votes, right?” Michael asked

“I know we do.” Ned said.

“Wait! Did you find out what Brookie wanted to tell us?” Liv asked.

_GH_

“There you are. Ready to go?” Ava said to Nikolas.

_ICU_

Valentin and Sam scenes are the same because I believe Sam doesn’t care about anyone but herself.

**37:05-38:09**

_Nowhere_

“Dr. Hardy, I want to talk about your daughter…. Mary Pauline Hardy” Someone said on the phone.

_Jason’s Dream_

Elizabeth’s voice mix with Robin telling him to fight to come back.

** On the Next General Hospital **

Nelle asks Martin what will work

Michael asks Ned what is going on

TJ and Jordan

Curtis warns someone

Molly talk to someone


	7. August 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 11- Nelle asks Martin what will work. Julian’s plan is on a go. Michael asked Ned what is going on. Molly and Curtis talk to someone. TJ and Jordan go at it. Sam does something to upset someone very important.

**0:00-5:00**

_Jason’s Room_

Everything the same from the show with Felix listening from the hall. Felix looks like he called someone.

_Metro Court_

Everything is the same from the show with Nelle firing him.

_Outside of MC_

Julian calls to make sure that his plan is ready to go.

_Quartermaine’s Estate_

Brook Lynn, Olivia, Ned, Willow, and Michael in the living room.

“I am getting worried Uncle Ned! I know you said that you were trying to find out who has the shares, but Sam isn’t answering my calls.” Michael said.

“You have Jason, Jake, yours and your father, and you have Monica. I have Dillon, my shares, Lila Rae and Skye. We have half already or more. I sure Sam is on her way. She wanted to be part of this family. She won’t do anything that would hurt Drew or Jason. Brook Lynn, what did you want to tell us?”

“Valentin has my shares.”

_GH Hallway_

TJ and Jordan scenes from the show. 

_Kelly’s_

“Boys, please eat something.” Elizabeth said.

Molly walks over.

“Hi, can we talk?” Molly said to Elizabeth.   
  
intro...

**5:00-11:00**

_Metro Court_

Lucy and Cyrus scenes from the show.

_Quartermaine’s Estate_

“How?”

“Linc said if I sign over my shares to him. He would leave me alone. I look to other ways before given in. I tried to ask all of you, but no one had time for me. I remember what happened with Aunt Em and Elizabeth went they went public with the sexual assault. Their ones didn’t pay so I wasn’t sure if Linc would to. Then Linc was the front man. I have Ric Lansing looking into it to get back my shares. He said he found something, but I need to give it time.”

“Okay, while I am upset with you. You only gave 6.5% anyway. Valentin might only have Maya, Oscar, and yours. He doesn’t have enough.”

“I think I do. With the highest voting shares with 25.5%.” Valentin said walking in.

_GH Hallway_

The same from the shows and TJ gets call away to help with Finn. 

**11:00-15:20**

_Jason’s Room_

Same from the show, but Dolores calls someone to tell them that the plan isn’t going as plan. 

_Metro Court_

Curtis and Cyrus scenes from the shows.

_Outside of MC_

Julian ran into Martin outside. Martin told him that Nelle fired him.

“Good, you won’t ruining my plans.” Julian said with a smile.

_Kelly’s_

“Mom, can we go? We will be late, and I have to talk to counsellor about getting all AP classes.?” Cam said.

“What classes are you thinking?” Molly asked.

“AP bio, AP French, AP Music Theory, AP Statistics, and AP Psychology.” Cam said.

“Try getting psych and bio in different semester. Put bio and Stats together after you take psych.” Molly said.

“Cool, thanks! Mom?” Cam said.

“Sure, Boys take your breakfast for to go and please eat it. At lunch, Milo can take you guys to the hospital to see Jason.”

The boys tell Molly bye and gave her hugs.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“I had a one-night stand with Brando when I thought TJ broke up with me.”

“Why don’t you start from the beginning?”

**15:20-22:46**

_Metro Court_

Curtis called to Jordan from the show.

_GH Hallway_

Felix and Amy are looking for Elizabeth and Monica to tell them what Sam did. Finally found Monica and but they were too late.

_Kelly’s_

“So, you thought TJ and you were done, and you and Brando got together because no one around you were being helpful. Your sisters and mother didn’t really tell you to tell TJ, but TJ and Brando are getting long. This remind me of 2006 with Jason and me. Wait! You’re not pregnant, are you?”

“No!”

“Okay, I wish I told Lucky the truth from the started. I could never regret my time with Jason because of Jake, and I do love Jason and we have history. Brando is no one to you. You had a one night. Why do you feel you can’t tell TJ?”

“I feel TJ would understand, but I don’t know if we could get past it. I am only 21 years old! Should I only be with him? I mean Brando was the second person I been with.”

“I felt like that when I thought Lucky dies. I only knew him. But I met Jason and I thought it was wrong to be with someone else. At the time I got married to your father. I only ever been with Lucky and Zander. I kissed Jason, Lucky, and Zander. It was weird to feel like this is it. I never got it right. Molly, I watched as you grew up. You went through a lot and you are only 21 in your final year of law school. It is okay to ask for space. Explain to TJ, I am sure he will understand.”

“But I feel guilty.”

“And that what got me in trouble with all my life. I want better for you and my boys. Don’t let the guilty make you stay in something that you don’t want to be in. It always hurt more.”

**22:46-27:09**

_Jason’s Room_

Sam is talking about how everyone will understand.

_Quartermaine’s Estate_

“We will have a tie and I need to be in court.” Michael said.

“Give me the voting proxies for the ones you have. I will fill you in.” Ned said.

Ned and Michael shook on it and Ned turn to Valentin.

_Kelly’s_

Molly tells Elizabeth what Sam is doing with Brando, Krissy, and Sam fight, and how she is scared that Sam might say something to TJ by mistake. 

**27:09-31:55**

_Quartermaine’s Estate_

Same from the show without Brook Lynn getting yell out and Michael and Willow already left.

_Courthouse_

Same from the shows. Julian and his person is in a room connecting to the courtroom.

_Kelly’s_

Elizabeth tells Molly not to worried about Sam, but she needs to do what is right for her and her only.

**31:55-37:05**

_Jason’s Room_

“I know you will understand why I gave up the voting proxy to Valentin. I have to be here with you.” Sam said.

Jason started to open his eyes. Look at Sam.

“Who the hell are you? Why did you say that you sold my children’s shares? I would never be okay with this!” Jason said.

_Quartermaine’s Estate_

Same from the show with Lucy.

“What is going to be?”

**37:05-38:09**

_Courthouse_

“Mr. Jerome came to me and offer me another choice as I am sure either sides are emotion capable to give Wiley a safe and healthy environment. So that being said, I am giving sole custody of Wiley to…”

** On the Next General Hospital  **

Jax tries to encourage Nina.

Lucy has a surprise

Ned is upset

Sam is heartbroken

Elizabeth and Franco are done.


	8. August 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 12- Sole custody of Wiley, Nina gets a lead, Mike decides, Valentin takes over. Elizabeth and Franco fight again. Sam is heartbroken.

**0:00-5:00**

_Mike’s Room_

Sonny and Mike scene where Mike asked to go home.

_Jason’s Room_

“Jason, it’s me. Your girlfriend Sam!”

“Who’s Sam?”

_Quartermaine’s_

“Lucy, who are you voting with?”

_Crimson’s_

Nina finds a note from Nelle about how awesome the new issues is.

_Courtroom_

“I am giving sole custody of Wiley to…”

**5:00-11:00**

_Courtroom_

“Mr. Jerome came to me and offer me another choice as I am sure either sides are emotion capable to give Wiley a safe and healthy environment. So that being said, I am giving sole custody of Wiley to Dr. Lucas Jones.”

“Your honour!” Diane said.

“I wasn’t going to give either parents the child after listening to them. This is a game two you both. Mrs. Tait. I am also putting in place a temporary RO on you with the child as I don’t believe you have a healthy relationship to the child. I also find that you are not okay with Mr. Jerome around your child, but you were okay with Michael’s father and uncle around the child. You both Nelle and Michael have six months to change your life around. I am willing to let you see the child, but you need to go to therapy. Here is what you need to do in order to get to see your child…”

_Crimson_

Same as the shows with Jax and Nina.

_Quartermaine_

Scenes are the same without the Brook Lynn parts.

_Jason’s Room_

Dr. Lia Chang and Elizabeth was in the room with Jason. Jason seem to be calmer with Elizabeth in the room.

“Mr. Morgan, do you know the women in the room?”

“My more than friend and baby mother Elizabeth and my ex girlfriend Sam.”

“Do you remember your children?”

“My ex-wife and I were going to have a child, but she didn’t make it. Her name is Emily Matthew-Morgan. Elizabeth’s boys Cameron Steven Smith-Webber, Jacob Martin Morgan- Webber, and Aiden Hardy Spencer-Webber. My youngest Daniel Edward Morgan.”

“He is forgetting one.” Sam said.

“No, I am not. That isn’t my child. Its yours and Sonny.”

“I think he remember everything Lia.” Elizabeth said.

“Okay, Elizabeth and I will be back later. Please stay calm.”

“Elizabeth?”

“Yeah, Jason.”

“Who has my voting proxy and Jakes’s?”

“Michael.”

Elizabeth walk out.

_Mike’s Room_

Same from the shows.

**11:00-15:20**

_Jason’s Room_

Same from the show but Jason is upset.

“So, you didn’t think about my children, Danny, Jake, and Michael.”

_Quartermaine’s_

Michael getting to vote out and Valentin the new CEO. Ned is upset at Lucy and throw her out after saying his Uncle Alan would be disappointed.

_Looking into the Board Room_

“ELQ isn’t going to help us.”

_Mike’s Room_

Michael and Willow tells Sonny what happened.

_Outside the Court room_

“What the hell Julian?”

“What the hell Lucas?”

**15:20-22:46**

_Courtroom_

Julian and Lucas explain everything that happened to make this happened.

_Mike’s room_

Brook Lynn text Michael to tell him what happened.

_Jason’s Room_

Sam tried to explain herself. Similar to the show but Jason is still upset and getting more upset.

_Nurse’s Desk_

Franco and Elizabeth argue with the fact that Franco isn’t giving up. Elizabeth explain that she and the boys more into a house which he has no rights to. She sold the land where her old house sits on in order to pay off her debt and her family help her with her new place as long as she left him.

Franco tires to get her to come with him.

**22:46-27:09**

_Metro Court_

Everything the same with Nina and Jax.

_Quartermaine_

“Dad, I have a plan in place. We just need to find a way to get Jason’s and Drew’s children shares back from Valentin.” Brook Lynn said

“Ned, maybe this is a sign?”

“No Liv this is Sam being selfish.”

_Jason’s Room_

Jason, Michael, and Sonny talk about what happened.

Sam walks in.

“I have to go. Lucas coming over to get Wiley.”

“What happened to your court case?”

“Why do you care? Uncle Jason don’t tell her. You can tell Aunt Lizabeth. At least she is loyal to the family unlike some.” Michael said as Sonny and him left.

**27:09-31:55**

_Jason’s Room_

The same from the show but Jason is still upset and ask Sam to leave.

_Quartermaine_

Lucas picks up Wiley and Willow and Michael say good bye.

_Nelle’s_

She talks about how everything is going to be fine after the Nurses Ball.

**31:55-37:05**

_Jason’s room_

“Jason, you know Sam means well right?” Elizabeth ask him as she check on him.

“Not when she hurt my family. She claim this as a moment of weakness. Maybe you were right. Lucky and I was blinded by her looks because you only forgave her because of us not because you want too. By the way, Sonny told me you went off on her.”

“She got what she deserved with me. As for you if this is what you want… So be it. The boys should be here soon. They ask to spend dinner here with you and I agree. I will see you later.”

Elizabeth haves him a kiss on his head and left.

_Metro Court_

The same from the show between Nina and Jax then Valentin.

_General Hospital_

“Nurse Webber…” random board member said.

“Yes,”

“I wanted you to be the first to know that. Mr. Renault is the newest member of the board and chairman and we accepted his offer. Since your family did start this hospital, we wanted you to know first.”

**37:05-38:09**

_Somewhere_

There is a knock on a door. Faith Ward open the door.

“Hello niece. We have a lot to talk about.”

** On the Next GH: **

Ned and Olivia, have it out.

Sasha gets a pick me up.

Lulu and Sonny.


	9. Noted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Note

I have been thinking about this and I concluded that I am very busy with school and I don't like how the whole of General Hospital shows where it is going. Here is what going to happen. 

  1. I will finish Getting Over Port Charles. There are two chapters left. 
  2. What If is done for now. I might do a second book later on. 
  3. This rewrite is going to be removed when I finish the new version of this fanfic named GH 2020 August 2020 but Really May 2020. This will be 20 episodes. 
  4. October fanfic I could do will be a vote here. 

* * *




**Book I could do:**

**Breathe Again:**

Cary Jacks was distraught. Her baby boy was in the hospital because he was shot in the head. Why was her son there? 2008

**Our to Keep:**

After leaving Courtney for good, Jason goes back to Elizabeth then Sam came out to say he is the father 2004

**Imagine:**

When Ric comes back, a comment Jason said before he die comes up with Elizabeth. 2014

**SOS:**

When Sam tells Monica about Jake, Elizabeth is arrested for perjury. Diane called in Ric to take custody of Cameron and Aiden. 2011

**See You Again:**

10/26/12 when Patrick is upset about Jason Elizabeth goes off on him. Elizabeth then goes to the Q home. To talk to Emily about what secrets Jason and her have.

**Please comment on what you want.**


	10. Not a chapter but a post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have new version of this book!

Go to my page and you can find the new back. It only one chapter hopefully the rest of the week of Week of 4-7 which is four chapters. This is my goal for the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments.


End file.
